


touch.

by hemisphaeric



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Summary: Fox Mulder's touch starved hands find their way back to Dana Scully's lower back (and they don't stop there).





	touch.

After everything had changed in his life, Fox Mulder was almost scared of touching her. His hands on her lower back, on her shoulders, even on her cheeks, had always been a constant of his nature; a necessity to grasp on reality. It was what was keeping his feet anchored to the ground, what kept him from drifting away. 

Then things had started falling deep down. A black vortex of ifs and buts, the darkness ultimately re-emerging to take him with it. So she had left in the moment she hadn’t been able to take it any longer. And he had to work on himself, a lot, he knew she had left for better now, even if he hadn’t realized it the moment it had all happened. 

Things had changed again in the last period though, she had come home; she had been spending time there with him more and more frequently.  
He understood her necessity to take things slowly, to test the territory before diving in head first, but he felt ready for it.  
But still, he was afraid his touch might not be desired. He was scared that if he touched her, she would go away once again, leaving him for good.

Dates and time spent together had become a normal thing again, they were together at work, at home and in between. They had begun to fall into a routine naturally, like it had always been between them. Film nights, pop corns and jello. They had fallen asleep together on the couch a couple of times, but still his hands rested shyly in his lap. He often found himself clenching his fists in an attempt to sate his touch starved body. His palms burning, his fingers fidgeting, he tried everything to substitute the thing he so desperately needed.

Then she had finally taken his hand and invited him back to bed, his heart had started feeling overwhelmed; indescribable thoughts fogging his mind.  
She had welcomed him back into her arms and he had felt overpowered and loved, deeply fully passionately loved. She had told him she was ready without words, just by taking his hand.  
He had touched her everywhere that night. Caressing, fondling, nuzzling every little part of her he could reach.

And after that, with their reborn intimacy, his hands had found their familiar ways on her again. His soft touch always present, spontaneous and not restrained anymore. At work and at home, his body was always close to hers, his smooth warmth radiating into her, his presence firm by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Mulder resting his hand on Scully's lower back in Ghouli made me feel things and this just came to be, hope you enjoy!


End file.
